


Friendship with Sprinkles

by flickawhip



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy doesn't understand Penny sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship with Sprinkles

"I don't..."

Amy paused, then smiled, slowly starting to understand. 

"So I guess you prefer to use food analogies?"

Penny shrugs. 

"Well, it sounds cuter..."

"Friendship with sprinkles... I suppose so."

Penny laughs softly, allows Amy to draw closer and kisses her sweetly. She had never really planned to fall for Amy, she was used to liking men. Even nerds were men... except not anymore.Penny smiles and stands, leading Amy with her to the bedroom. Amy is grinning as she follows. These might not have been the sprinkles she expected, but she could hardly complain having wanted it for so long.


End file.
